Leave Me, Leave Me
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: For Pikana's Unique Pairing Contest.  Rated 8.667 out of 10 ..Roy x Leaf.. Just say that you need me.


"Well, here I am!" A girl exclaimed as she stepped up from the top of the grass hill.

She wore a pale red mini skirt and a light blue sleeveless shirt. Her brown hair was topped with a white sunhat; the design of a red ring adorned the front. Rummaging through her yellow book bag, she pulled out a white card decorated with gold vines and laces. On the back was a circle with a cross, an emblem that was slowly becoming familiar to her.

Leaf of Palette Town, Kanto finally arrived to the Super Smash Brothers. A huge grin spread across her face as she made her way down the hill to the castle that rested at the end. She could barely contain her excitement and she started sprinting towards the giant stone building. With every leap closer, the castle seemed to grow bigger until she was engulfed by the structure's obscurity.

Now at the base of the building, Leaf could see that there was a moat surrounding the castle, and a drawbridge that was currently lowered, possibly for other people like her. She marveled at the sight. It seemed almost unreal and something she would see in picture books of dragons and princesses. Leaf took a deep breath of air, exhaled it out loud and entered the Smash Brothers Trophy Castle.

The girl walked past several characters that she assumed were also part of the tournament. There were fighters of all shapes, sizes, anatomies and colors. Leaf's eyes were drawn to what looked like a vulpix standing on its legs, fully dressed and had human proportions. She looked away, embarrassed when the swellow-like character standing next to the vulpix noticed her staring at his companion. She opted to look at the white of her shoes instead, thinking it wouldn't be best to start off with bad impressions.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

Looking at her shoes probably wasn't a great idea either because she bumped into someone rather roughly. Flustered, she apologized immediately and bowed her head like her mother had taught her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Oh, no worries. I should have kept my eyes in front of me, but this guy was talking to me. Sorry about that."

Leaf looked up from her bent angle. It was a young man with red hair and gentle blue eyes that she had collided with. His clothes and armor showed that he was a warrior, and the sword on his waist only proved it further. She wasn't used to seeing people dressed like this, but the thing on his shoulder she was quite familiar with to her.

"A Pichu!"

The girl squealed with delight. She reached a hand out and scratched its bright yellow diamond shaped ear.

"What a cutie, are you a pokemon trainer too? You don't look like one, no offense, but it's always nice to meet fellow pokemon lovers."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a pokemon trainer. This guy just likes to hang around me. We've been bonding a lot." The boy smiled. His gaze stayed on the girl, taking in her long brown hair and shimmering eyes of the same hue.

"Ah, is that so. He's so friendly and very well trained." Leaf noted, her eyes wandered from the yellow mouse to the boy whose shoulder it rested on. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! My name is Leaf! I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. I'm going to be fighting here at the Smash Brothers Tournament!" She laughed and bopped herself lightly on the head. "Actually no, my pokemon will be doing the fighting, but I'll be commanding them. It's very nice to meet you!"

She held out a hand which was taken by the gloved hands of the boy seconds later. Leaf couldn't believe how calloused his hands were, even with the gloves on. She wondered if it was the sword that gave him the scars. But he's so young looking, she thought, what would he need a sword for?

"My name is Roy. I'm in the Smash Brothers Tournament too. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pichu!" The electric pokemon chimed from Roy's shoulder.

"Oh yes, this is Pichu, but I think you might already know that." He laughed.

"So how long have you been here? At Smash Brothers that is. I just arrived. I was wondering if you can show me around?" Leaf asked. "Um, if you're not busy that is, I don't want to impose on you."

"It's no problem, I can show you around, right Pichu?"

"Chu!"

"Oh, thank you! I can tell we're going to be good friends!"

Roy nodded and quickly turned to the hallway padded with red carpet. He motioned for her to follow him down the corridor and she complied, bouncing up next to him. She thought she saw a flash of something that resembled regret in his eyes but it quickly went away when he looked forward and led her to the first room.

"This is the kitchen. And, well, this is where the food is produced." Roy chuckled. "It's nothing special, but the food replenishes energy, and it's important when you're in a fight."

"So, you can eat during a fight? That's kind of odd."

"Well, food randomly falls from the sky or appears in random places. You should pick it up if you get the chance. The fights here are based on percentages. The higher your percentage is, the farther you fly, and the farther you fly, the chances of getting knocked out is much higher. The goal is to knock out the other fighters before they take you out."

Leaf bowed her head in affirmation. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from the tournament, all she knew was that there would be fighting. It was nice to get a little heads up.

"Maxim Tomatoes and Heart Containers also appear, they heal the most, so you should keep an eye out for them."

The swordsman picked up a tomato with a bold black M on imprinted on it from one of the baskets suspended from the cabinets. He tossed it at the trainer. Leaf caught it with ease, examining the strange vegetable.

"Is this a Maxim Tomato?"

"Yup, you can try it out if you want. We have an endless supply of them anyway."

She took a bite out of it, and for some odd reason, she felt her spirits being lifted and her muscles relaxed. The taste wasn't too bad either and was surprisingly sweet for a raw tomato.

"Wow, this is amazing! I've never eaten anything like this before." Leaf exclaimed as she gobbled up the rest of the Pop Star plant.

Roy felt the corner of his lips turn upward. There was something about her that he could only describe in the word "cute."

"So I'm supposed to hit the bag?" The trainer stared at the big white sand bag. It had eyes on it, which unnerved her a bit. She was used to hitting inanimate objects, but none of them ever had a face on it to stare back at her when she abused them.

"Yeah, it's the Sand Bag. You can work on your moves but you can also try to hit it as far as you can." Roy pointed down the long marked path that seemed to stretch on forever. "I can't remember what the current record is, but if you beat it, well, you set the highest record." He scratched the back of his head.

"How am I supposed to send it flying? I mean, do I toss it or something?" She felt the sides of the bag for some sort of grip or handle so she can lift and test its weight.

Roy produced a bat from his back and handed it to the girl.

"A… baseball bat?" She questioned.

"A Home Run Bat. It looks like a normal baseball bat, but whatever you hit with it will be sent flying. It also helps if you add some damage to the Sand Bag. It's like the fights, the higher the damage percentage, the farther they fly."

Leaf grabbed a pokeball from her bag. She released a blue turtle that stood on its hind legs. It had feathery blue ears and a curly blue tail.

"Okay Wartortle, wanna do some training?"

"Tortle!"

Together, both trainer and pokemon started to punch and kick at the Sand Bag. Pichu and Roy looked at each other and busted out laughing at their antics.

"Leaf, Leaf, I don't think it's necessary for you to do the damage."

"Why?" The girl looked back at the boy, slightly out of breath from the work out. "I thought you were supposed to get a higher percentage?"

"Well, since you're not doing the actual fighting, only the fighter can add damage to the Sand Bag. I heard they were going to install a Cooperation option, but I'm not sure about that. Maybe then you can help."

"Aw, poo." The girl pouted. "What about the bat? Can I use it or is it only for the fighter?" She swung the bat several times, the motion made swishing noises.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in trying it out, but it probably won't count in the record." Roy shrugged.

Leaf puffed her cheeks, which made the young lord laugh again. Wartortle looked back and forth between his trainer and the oddly dressed one. The Pichu on Roy's shoulder jumped down from the height and went up to water turtle pokemon.

"Pi! Pichu!"

"Tortle torle, war."

"How cute, they're introducing themselves." Leaf giggled, her disappointment temporarily dispelled.

"You know what they're saying?"

"Not exactly, but you get the gist of it." The trainer knelt down to the two pokemon. "Look Wartortle, your first pokemon friend!"

Roy's eyebrows lowered for a moment and looked away. Leaf noticed how quiet the swordsman had gotten, and went over to him.

"Hey, you okay? Teach me how to use this thing will you?"

The red head blinked at the request and her sudden closeness to him, but nodded anyway.

"Well, you hold it like this. Your two hands should be on the base, like a regular bat. That's the best way to hit things. I'm usually carrying my sword, so I taught myself to swing with my other hand. Oh yeah, the Home Run Bat also appears in the fights, and it's usually an immediate kill when you hit someone with this."

"Kill?" Leaf's jaw dropped. She knew there was going to be some sort of fighting going on, but she assumed it was all friendly competition. If she had known there was going to be bloodshed and death, maybe she shouldn't have come.

"Oh, no no no. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it's an immediate knock out. I think I should have used that term first. Sorry to scare you like that." Roy quickly rephrased his words. "But it feels really good when you're hitting something with it. Not that it's nice to hurt someone, but the idea of getting an instant win is always good."

"Oh." The girl let out a sigh of relief. She turned to the sand bag with the unblinking eyes. Positioning her arms like the way Roy had told her to, she swung at the bag.

She expected it to move, if even only a little, but the sand bag barely budged. It didn't even make a dent or mark, even with the "whud" sound that it made when the bat connected.

"Hm, that's odd. It usually goes flying, even if it's not in the right direction like Captain Falcon's." Roy said more to himself than Leaf. "Here, let me try."

The girl handed the bat over to the swordsman. The moment he prepared to swing, Leaf saw the bat sparkle and then a sharp "PING" was heard and the bag was sent zooming down the stadium. Wartortle and Pichu clapped their hands in childish joy.

"Well, it's not broken or anything. Maybe it's the Donkey Kong complex, where you have to hit it at the tip. Here, try again but try to hit it by the end of the bat."

Leaf tried again when the Sand Bag reappeared back on the platform. The results were the same, the bag didn't move at all. Out of frustration, Leaf kicked it, knocking it down horizontally.

"Darn it, I want to see it fly by my own hands." She glowered at the fallen bag. "Is it because I'm not a real fighter? That's discrimination."

"Hey, how about this?"

Leaf could feel the heat rushing to her face when Roy came up from behind her and put his arms around her. His hands went on top of hers that were currently holding the baseball bat.

"If I swing it with you, maybe it'll work?"

She shuddered at how his voice tickled her ear. Her face was red, and she knew it. She just wondered if Roy noticed it, but he seemed more concentrated on hitting a homerun with the bag.

The red head picked up the bat, holding it upright. He asked the trainer if she was ready, which she replied with a meek nod. The grip on top of her hands tightened and the bat swished forward. She could see the shine on the weapon followed with the "PING" noise. The bat connected and she felt the sand bag shudder under the impact and the next thing she knew, the sand filled object was in the air, flying down the stadium field.

"W-wow…. That was… amazing." She exhaled after Roy released his grip on her hands and stood back. They watched it plop onto the ground, sliding up the 600 feet before getting up by itself.

"I told you it was cool." He gave her a boyish grin.

Leaf agreed silently, her cheeks still slightly rosy from the close contact. The two pokemon saw the whole thing and giggled knowingly to each other.

"Well, that's all there is to the Home Run Contest. There's also target practice, where you break the targets in timed tests, and then there's actual training, where you fighting others as if it were a Mel-" He stopped in mid sentence and corrected himself, "Brawl but nothing counts. There's also a miscellaneous section, where other trophies are held. I think they're starting another collecting, but I haven't heard the details yet."

"Say, I was just wondering." Leaf started after recovering from her blush. "Are there any other Pokemon here? I mean, besides Pichu?"

Roy saw the glittering in her eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat when he told her that there were other pokemon and she begged him to take her to them. He accepted her request and went to jump off the platform. Pichu went after him, Wartortle came soon after.

"What's wrong?" He asked her after seeing that she had not imitated them.

Leaf peered down at him. She seemed embarrassed about something but held her skirt down and jumped. She nearly stumbled but Roy held her arms gently to help her balance herself.

"Sometimes I wish I wore pants." She laughed uncomfortably.

"I don't see why, I think you look very cute in that skirt."

"Th-thanks." Leaf's cheeks flared bright red once again.

"Um, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry. I just thought …" Roy stuttered, obviously realizing what it seemed like he was implying. "I'm sorry, this isn't very like me. Let's go see the pokemon." He added quickly to change the subject.

He led the way again, Leaf trailed after him, still pondering over his earlier compliment and secretly pleased by it. Pichu and Wartortle chased after one another, darting between the two's legs in play.

"Bellossom."

"Togepriii!"

"Goldeen?"

The red haired lord couldn't help but crack a grin at the pokemon trainer's look of shock mixed with awe. Her jubilance was evident, even as she tried hard to hold it back. Her eyes swept over all the different kinds of pokemon, eventually going back to Roy and Pichu.

"I take it you see something you like?" He asked in amusement.

"You bet!" She blurted out after recovering from her loss of words. "There's so many pokemon here! Even Professor Oak's lab seems small compared to this!"

"Glad you like it. The pokemon here are used in the pokeball item. Well, I bet you know more about that than I do, but you can call on them during the fights if you manage to grab a pokeball quick enough. The pokemon that comes out will always be random, but almost every pokemon has its uses."

"Oh my gosh, is that an Articuno?" Leaf shouted in disbelieve when she thought her eyes caught sight of a graceful blue bird fly across the sky.

"Yes, I believe we have one of those here. There's also… Hm, let me try to remember."

"Entei!" The train gasped as the fire lion casually made its way through the field of flowers along with the Bellossom and Clefairy.

"Haha, there's that one too. Well, I guess these are super rare pokemon that you don't see every day. It's the same as the fights because they do more damage than the average pokemon like Staryu but they appear very rarely."

"Pichu!" The tiny electric rodent added.

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. These pokemon are only in the pokeballs and trophies but there are also pokemon fighters. Pichu here is a fighter. There's also Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Mewtwo. I heard there was going to be a new pokemon fighter too."

"M-M-Mewtwo?" Leaf's jaw dropped. "Mewtwo is here? Oh my gosh, I have to see him! I never thought I would be able to meet a Mewtwo! Oh gosh, oh gosh, is it possible that there's a Mew here?"

Roy pointed at the tree that stood not too far away from the group. Sleeping soundly on the top branches was a pink pokemon that was tiny in size with a tail that stretched longer than its body. Leaf just stared at the pokemon, blinked and continued to stare.

"Mew is very rare to come by but I guess it's good luck or something if you manage to get it during the fights."

The girl turned around and without warning, threw her arms over the swordsman.

"Leaf?" Roy asked nervously, fearing that he might have done or said something wrong.

"Thank you for showing this to me. You can't imagine how happy I am right now." She muttered, not letting go.

The boy chuckled awkwardly, still flustered from the girl's embraced. "Well, this is all part of Smash Brothers but I'm glad you really like it. You don't have to thank me for anything."

"But." She started again after pulling away from him. "You made my first day here so amazing! I can't thank you enough for showing me around, for teaching me things, and…" She lowered her voice, "for being my friend."

Roy took in her words. He saw how her eyes glowed and her smile was sincere. Something inside him shattered but his face didn't show. He just returned the smile, his lips expressed such tenderness that it almost hid the pain in his eyes.

Leaf entered the room that would be hers for the next few months here at Smash Brothers. It was a decent sized room with a window and several pieces of furniture that one would expect. She was somewhat disappointed, hoping that there would be something like large stained glass windows and canopy beds to match with the medieval theme but she would not let that bring her down.

She collapsed backwards in her bed, her hat falling off as she landed. She closed her eyes and just laid there in peaceful silence for a few moments.

The food is amazing, she thought as she recollected the events of today, the extra activities are fun, there are so many pokemon here and best of all I met an incredible person today. She knew she would be enjoying her stay here.

Leaf rolled onto her side. She heard the crushing of what sounded like crinkled paper and she felt something was sandwiched between her ribs and the bed.

"What's this?" She picked up the wrinkled sheet and brought it into the light of the setting sun to read it.

Hey Leaf,

I'm glad you really like it here. I wish you the best of luck at Smash Brothers. I wish I could be there to watch you compete, or maybe even fight alongside you in the same team sometime but sadly I can't. The thing is, I was appointed to leave Super Smash Brothers Melee for the next installment of Super Smash Brothers Tournament called Brawl. I was supposed to leave today but then I met you and I just couldn't say no to showing you around. I'm sorry for lying to you but I know you will make new friends and enjoy your time here without having to worry about me.

Goodbye Leaf  
Roy (& Pichu)

The Pokemon Trainer read the message over several more times, not immediately comprehending the words. Or rather, she didn't want to understand that Roy was leaving her here. She felt her fingers curl up into a fist, crushing the already ruined piece of paper further.

Jumping to her feet, she pulled the door open and ran out, her hat completely forgotten.

"Pichuuu…"

"I'm sorry Pichu, I know you really liked Leaf and her pokemon but we can't stay any more. Our contract did run out and it's time for us to leave." Roy patted the pokemon on the head. "Don't worry, you can come back to Pherae with me if you want."

"Pi…" The pokemon looked back at the castle that seemed to get smaller as they walked farther. "Pi?"

"Hm?" Roy also stopped to turn around. He blinked several times at what he saw, to make sure his eyes were not fooling him.

"Rooooy!" Leaf yelled as she ran across the grassy fields to where the lord and pokemon stood.

"Leaf? What are you doing out here?"

"You…" She panted for breath after she caught up to them. "You!" She repeated, looked up at him while pointing a finger in his face.

"Leaf, I'm really sorry, but I can't stay-"

"You're leaving me here all by myself after all that? How can you do that?" The girl asked. "There are so many things that I wanted to know about you, so many things I wanted to do with you and you just abandon me."

"…"

"Roy, Smash Brothers looks amazing, and I would really want to stay there, but, it's only amazing because…" She paused and looked him directly in the eyes, "you were there with me."

"Leaf…" Roy bit the inside of his cheek. "I can't stay here with you."

"Which is why I'm coming with you." Leaf countered with such determination in her eyes.

"W-what? Leaf, what about the tournament? You're going to give up the chance to be with all those pokemon?"

"Yes." That was her answer.

Roy looked at her, she stared back.

"It's a long journey there and you might not like it. It's different from the world you come from. There are no pokemon there and it can be dangerous."

Leaf's decision was final, she was not moving from the spot until he took her with him. Seeing this, Roy let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. Pichu peeked over at the swordsman, wondering what he planned on doing.

"If you want to come, you will have to be extra careful." He finally said.

The girl beamed and nodded in confirmation. The boy sighed and smiled, there was no way he could deny her. He held out a hand, which she took. She was never going to let him go.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a red cap and matching vest stepped up to the Super Smash Brothers Castle. He took off the cap to run a hand through his hair before replacing it on his head. Pulling out the invite that came through the mail, he went over the words again.

His sister sent him a letter telling him that she's not interested in the tournament anymore and went to follow her dreams. It was a little odd because she was so excited about it when she first received the letter and now he has it in his hands. He might as well put it to use and maybe see what was so great about this Smash Brothers thing was anyway.

Red entered through the drawbridge and advanced into the castle. He wondered what this place has in store for the new coming Pokemon Trainer.

Well! How was that? …Mew, I haven't written down-right het romance in a while. (My Kiyomarou/Suzume fics barely count as romance, sadly.) I mean, I feel like I can freely add flirting and stuff like that here without it being misplaced. For BL, it's not really… well, flirting in BL is kind of odd to me. …Not that I think Roy is a womanizer, but, blah.

As for this pairing, I actually have no idea how it happened. It just popped into my mind when I was walking to class. The scene where Roy and Leaf are staring at each other in the end was what popped up and then I made the rest up. I was originally going to make Roy lie about his name, taking up Pit's name to introduce himself so he can fake being a new comer too. Then I thought about it and he really didn't have much of a reason to use a fake name. Also, Leaf was supposed to take Red's name or the name Pokemon Trainer, because it was originally Red that was invited but I just decided that I already had Red impersonating Leaf, so it would have seemed a little repetitive. It might have been a little more epic if they both lied to each other but it just didn't work. In the end, well, the scene I wanted still played out right and they ran away together. …I don't even know why this pairing came up. I must have a thing for Lords x Trainers or something. Ahahah. (I might do a Ness x Dawn too. Lawl.)

…Technically, I didn't use a "Smash Mansion" or I tried not to. I actually thought it out something like Bowser's Castle in Double Dash, but less creepy and more… Smash Brothers like. Like, with a back garden where the pokemon roam and stuff. …Yeah, it has a moat, what of it.

Did anyone notice how Leaf left her hat behind? Yeah, well, let's just say that Jigglypuff moved into that room later. Oh, and Leaf's team consists of Charmander, Wartortle and Venusaur, just because.

…Yes, I still like (Marthx)RoyxMarth, this fic isn't changing anything besides adding consideration to Roy being straight. Not that I think he's into men or anything, I just… Well, I don't pair him up with Lilina, or Wolt, or Sue or anything. (Lance yes, but, that's a different story.)

So, review and critique and such?


End file.
